niñosvsniñas
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: solo entren y lean XDD porfavor T-T


En un lugar alejado de Peace Ville,un portal color morado y verde aparece de la nada y de ahí sale una chica parecida a…..se parecía mas o menos a Fiona de hora de aventura pero todo en ella era de color rosa menos su pelo que era rubio

-Oye váronis por que no me llamaste cuando abrieron el portal!-

-No es mi obligación hacerlo fémenis además eres inferior a mi… y por mucho… igual que las mujeres de este mundo…-Varonis era igual a Finn todo azul incluso su piel menos su cabello rubio

-Que!?-dice muy enfadada fémenis-No soy más débil que tu al contrario soy mejor en todo lo que tu hagas, lo hombres de este mundo son unos torpes que no sirven de nada,las mujeres son mejor…

-Eso no es verdad,los hombres son mejores que las mujeres…-

-mujeres!-

-Hombres!…

-mujeres!…

- hombres!…

- mujeres!…

- hombres!…

-mujeres!

-es todo hermana!,yo me voy!-

-pues yo también me voy!-ambos se van por un camino diferente

••Mientras en el garaje de los GrojBan••

Se ve a Trina y a Corey mirándose furiosos mientras Laney,Kin y Kon los veían sentados desde el escenario

-ya te dije que no entraras a mi habitación!-grita Trina a su hermano

-a si?,pues quien fue la que entro a mi habitación,tomo mi guitarra y la aventó por la ventana!?-

-te lo merecías por terminarte todo el agua caliente del baño!-

-me la acabe porque ¡tu!,te acabaste toda la leche fresca!-

-pues quedaba poco!,debiste de ser mas rápido oh levantarte mas temprano!-

-son vacaciones!,quien se levanta temprano en julio!?-

-yo,idiota!-

-pues este idiota te dice que la razón por la que Nick Mallory te invito al baile de graduación!,fue porque Mina se lo pidió!

-*Suspiro de sorpresa*oohh no dijiste eso!-

-oh si lo dije!-dice cruzando sus brazos mientras movía su cabeza

-grrrr,pues te tengo algo para ti!-Trina sonríe diabólicamente-BarBar no se escapo!,yo lo vendi!

-que hiciste que!?,BarBar era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo!-

-nunca me agrado,dejaba pelos en mi cama todo el tiempo!-

-pues en realidad papá te miente mucho…..-

-eh?..-

-como cuando te dice que eres bonita-

-uuuuuuhhh-dice Kin sacudiendo su mano

-que fuerte!-dice Kon comiendo palomitas

-Como siempre,te gano en las discusiones….-dice Corey sonriendo cruzado de brazos

-no es verdad!,yo siempre te gano en las discusiones!-

-así?,en que ocasiones?-

(FLASHBACK TRANSITION!)

Se ve a Trina de unos 12 años y a Corey de unos 9 años en el sillón luchando mientras Corey alejaba el control de Trina y ella trataba de tomarlo

Trina:¡quiero ver dragón ball Z!

Corey: ¡Pero es un episodio nuevo de Glee!

Trina: Ma… ¡Dile a Corey que le ponga a Dragón Ball!

Mamá de C y T: Hijo ponle Dragón Ball(estaba en la cocina lavando platos)

Trina: ¡Yo tenia el control!

Corey: ¡Mentira! ¡ te fuiste!

Trina: Maaaaaaa ¡Dile que me de el control!

Corey:No te lo voy a dar!

Trina: Vete al infierno Corey!

Corey:pero tendria que ver a papá!,y sabes que Papá quiere que robe almas

Trina:pudrete! (Se va corriendo y cierra la puerta de la habitacion de tal modo que pasa a ser una puerta giratoria)

Teina: Dale, pone Dragon Ball…

Corey:Bueno (xD)

En otra escena se ve a Corey de unos 9 años usando la computadora y a Trina con 12  
>Años a lado de el<p>

Trina: Dame la compu!

Corey: Esp…

Trina: Maaaaaaa…. ¡Dile que me de la compuuuu!

Corey:¡ESPERAAAAAAA!

Trina: Dale!

Corey: E-S-P-E-R-A

Trina: Eres el peor! (Se va corriendo y cierra la puerta de la habitacion de tal modo que pasa a ser una puerta giratoria)

Trina: ¿Me das la compu?

Corey: Toma (xD)

Se ve a Trina de 14 años junto a  
>Corey que tenia 11 años<p>

Trina: (Le da un zape a Corey)

Corey: (Le da un Zape a Trina)

Trina: (Le da un zape) Ahi estamos a mano

Corey: (Le da un zape) No, ahi estamos a mano

Trina: (Le da un Zape) Ahi si estamos a mano

Corey: TE VOY A PEGAR!

Trina: No me pegues

Corey: Bueno (xD)

(END OF THE FLASHBACK)

-Touche-…dice Corey cruzado de brazos,pero la TV se prende  
>Y muestran las noticias<p>

"Ciudadanos de Peace Ville!,aqui desde el ayuntamiento,todos los ciudadanos de PeaceVille estan armando un caos,y creo que es por sabe quienes son mejores si los chicos oh las chicas!"

-pero que!?-dicen todos viendo la TV

-hay que ir al ayuntamiento rápido!-dice Corey-y tu también vienes Trina quieras oh no!

-ARG COMO TE DETESTO!-

-solo vamos!-todos corren

mientras tanto en la ciudad …influenciados por váronis (a los hombres) y féminis (mujeres) tanto hombres como mujeres discuten para saber quien es mejor… si ellos o ellas

-Vamos chicos hay que ver quien empezó la discusión-…dice Corey algo cansado mientras corrían hacia el ayuntamiento

Laney,Trina!Dense prisa! No pueden correr más rápido!-les dice Kin un poco enfadado

Pero estamos yendo lo más rápido que podemos…-responde Laney

-Ja! Lo sabía las mujeres son débiles!-dice Corey

-Esto no prueba nada!-le respondió Trina

-Ya! Dejen esta discusión tonta y vamos a buscar al que ocasiono esto-dice Laney para que dejen de pelear*

-pues quienes están armando todo este alboroto!?-pregunta Kon

-Son dos chicos, fémenis y váronis son dos dioses semi humanos que han pelado por varios milenios sobre si los hombres son mejores que las mujeres o viceversa-dice una  
>Chica que apareció de la nada<p>

-Bueno es fácil quien tiene la razón…-dijo Corey confiado

Sí fémenis es mejor-le responde con reto Trina

-Eso no es cierto!-

-… aquí vamos de nuevo-dice con ironía Kin

Una pluma color azul rayo cae en la cabeza de Corey

-es obvio hermanita que los hombres son mejores en todo!  
>por que es obvio que nosotros y váronis somos mejores que ustedes-dice Corey<p>

A Laney le cae una pluma rosa en la cabeza

-Así!?,Pues yo apoyo a Trina!por que ella tiene razón-

-No es cierto yo soy mejor que tu-  
>Dice Corey<p>

-tu eres muy cobarde!,le tienes miedo a los insectos!-dice Laney-  
>Hay mírenme soy la súper estrella Corey Riffin y le tengo miedo aun pequeño insecto…<p>

-Deja de burlarte, tu eres mas cobarde por que necesitaste que  
>Mi padre te hiciera confesar que estabas enamorado de mi!,Si no hubiera sido por el,que me dijo que me mantendría en la nocheosfera por siglos!, nunca me lo hubieras dicho<p>

-Tu también!,el día de nuestro aniversario estuvimos en medio de la nada comiendo mariscos podridos,por que cuando se tratan de chicas… ¡no sabes nada!-Dice Laney poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Corey

-¿Oye que les pasa a esos dos,por que pelean así se supone que son novios?-dice confundido Kin

-Si no entiendo por que se pelean-dice también confundido Kon

-ahora que hacemos!?-pregunta alterada Trina

-Derrotarlos!-dicen Kin y Kon

-are you crazy!?,están locos!?,enfrentarnos a unos chicos mágicos!?-

-vamos Trina,hay que detenerlos..-

-Bien vamos a tener que hacer esto solos-dice Trina renegada- ustedes 2 contra Femenis y yo contra Varonis

-Entendido!-los gemelos levantan un pulgar y salen corriendo hacia Feminis

-Oye regresa a tu mundo y deja de hacer que los hombres se peleen con las mujeres solo para ver quien es mejor todos somos buenos en algo así que no sigas influenciando a la gente-le dijo Kin a fémenis

-Ahhhhh eres un niño no me sirves los hombres no sirven de nada por que no son mejores en nada.-

-Eso no es cierto fémenis los varones como yo son mejores EN TODO! ABSOLUTAMENTE EN TODO!-le decía con rabia por váronis

-Que vamos a hacer… Corey y Laney están peleando por la influencia de los dioses, nosotros dos no podemos solos… los necesitamos!-le decía Kin a Kon

-Tienes razón , pero… que haremos para que reaccionen-decía pensativamente  
>Kon-(sí, si pensaban que Kon no tenía cerebro… pues si tiene pero casi no lo usa)<p>

-Ya sé! Vamos a hacer lo mismo que ellos!

-Queé!-decía Trina confundida y a la vez sorprendida con la respuesta del baterista

-Sí, nosotros fingiremos pelear con Laney y tú con Corey para ver como reaccionan al tratar de protegerse uno al otro-dijo todo confiado Kon-(Wooow la fin se cumplió el milagro Kon tubo una buena idea)

-si tu lo dices…-Trina fue a pelear con su hermano y Kin y Kon con Laney, pero Corey apenas vio que Kin y Kon golpearon a Laney con un zape en la cabeza doble haciendo que caiga al suelo haciendo que Corey reaccione*

-L-Laneyl! Kin Kon no se atrevan a volver a golpear a Laney….otravez! -les dijo enfadado Corey, mientras Kin y Kon sonreían por que su plan había funcionado

-Sí! Al fin reaccionaste Bro!-dijo Kona-Pero como no sabía lo que sucedía fue contra kin y kon y les dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que choque contra una pared

-A-ahhh!-reacciono Laney

-q-que sucede, solo recuerdo que me peleé con Corey fuera de mi voluntad y luego Kin y Kon me dieron un zape pero Core los golpeó para que no me siguiera atacando-Laney se recordaba algo de lo sucedido-

-claro Bebe no permitiría que nadie absolutamente nadie te atacara…

-lamento haber peleado contigo Core-le dijo sonrojada

-no Lanes yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… al contrario perdóname tu por pelearme contigo-le dijo Corey tomándole las manos mientras se sonrojaba

estuvieron apunto de darse un beso pero en eso interrumpieron Kin y Kon… -.- que raro de ellos•

-ya dejen el romanticismo chicos después podrán darse besos como los novios que son pero primero detengamos a los monstruos-mientras ambos lo miraban con cara de :"te odiamos Kin"

-GrojBand ….y Trina…vámonos -dijo Corey…obvio… y fueron hacia los hermanos

-bien ahora que?-pregunta Trina

-ummm…. Ya sé! Finjamos estar de parte de cada uno respectivamente para poder acercarnos lo suficiente como para noquearlos y así mandarlos a donde quiera que ellos fueron-decía Corey

-bien hagamos lo que dijo Corey, para acercarnos a los hermanos peleones-dijo Kin mientras el,Kon y Corey se acercaban a váronis y Laney y Trina a fémenis*

-Oye divina tienes toda la razón nosotras somos mejores que ellos pero como se los demostramos?-le dijo Trina a la divina, por que era parte del plan

-Al fin! Al fin se dieron cuenta que nosotras somos mejores que ellos!-

•mientras tanto Kin,Kon y Corey estaban con el divino diciendo lo mismo de que ellos son mejores que ellas•

-Ves fémenis estos niños al fin se dieron cuenta que las mujeres no son buenas en nada! Jajaja-se reía maléficamente váronis

-Ja! Ellas se dieron cuenta primero antes que esos niños..jaja-se burlaba fémenis-

-AHORA!-grito Corey,y Kin y Kon golpearon a Los hermanos en la cabeza

-esto es por hacer que Corey nos pegara en el estomago y estrelláramos en la pared-decían Kin y Kon mientras golpeaban a Varonis

-esto es porque perdí mi tiempo con mi estúpido hermano y sus losers amigos!-grita Trina golpeando a Femenis

-Esto es por hacerme pelear con mi novia- les dijo Corey mientras golpeaba a ambos en la cabeza haciendo que los hermanos cayeran desmayados-bien ahora donde los ponemos?

-que tal ahí?-señala Laney a un portal que estaba a lado de ella

-que conveniente-dice Kin y ellos toman a los hermanos y los avientan al portal

••tiempo después••

Se ve a Corey y a Trina sentados en el sillon de la sala frente a su mamá

-Tenía razón máma todos somos buenos en algo pero nadie es mejor en todo-le dijo Corey apenado

-bueno lo importante es que aprendieron la lección y espero que no vuelvan a pelear por cosas tontas-les dijo su mamá

-sí tiene razón ma, nunca volveremos a pelear-dijo Trina un poco apenada igual que Corey

-si,Trina discúlpame por como me porté contigo al decir que los niños son mejores en todo… me porté como un tonto-le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Que raro que te portes como un tonto-lo decía en tono irónico

Umm…-se molestó algo Corey  
>por el comentario<p>

Jajaja *se empezaron ha reír Trina y su mamá incluyendo a Corey

¡EXTRA!

En el garaje de Corey

-¿listos chicos?-Corey pregunta y los demás asienten-bie GO!

(kon empieza a tocar)

[Laney]

I know, you see  
>Somehow the world will change for me<br>And be so wonderful

Live life, breathe air  
>I know somehow we're gonna get there<br>And feel so wonderful

I will make you change your mind  
>These things happen all the time<br>And it's all real  
>I'm telling you just how I feel<p>

So wake up the members of my nation  
>It's your time to be<br>There's no chance unless you take one  
>And it's time to see<br>The brighter side of every situation  
>Somethings are meant to be<br>So give me your best and leave the rest to me

I Know  
>This time<br>To raise the hand that draws the line  
>And be so wonderful<br>Gold and sunshine  
>I know somehow it's going to be mine<br>And feel so wonderful

Show me what you can become  
>Here's to dreaming<br>Everyone  
>And it's all real<br>I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation  
>It's your time to be<br>There's no chance unless you take one  
>And it's time to see<br>The brighter side of every situation  
>Somethings are meant to be<br>So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me

[Corey]

Leave it all to me

[Laney]

So make it mine and see it through  
>You know you won't be free until you<p>

Wake up the members of my nation  
>It's your time to be<br>There's no chance unless you take one  
>And it's time to see<br>The brighter side of every situation  
>Somethings are meant to be<br>So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me  
>Leave it all to me<br>Leave it all to me

Leave it al to me

Just leave it all to me

-Gracias a todos por venir!-Corey cierra la puerta de la cochera


End file.
